1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to backpacks and more particular relates to a backpack having a flexible filing system that divides the main compartment of the interior into compartments for books, files, folders, papers, and the like.
2. Background Information
Backpacks are among the most popular means for students, both college and pre-college schools to carry articles to and from school. Often these items include books, papers, and files along with clothing and perhaps some food. Generally backpacks are constructed in a semi-rectangular shape with access to the interior by a long peripheral zipper that allows access to a simple large cavity or compartment in the interior. Items to be transported are usually just stuffed in the large interior compartment and the zipper drawn to close the backpack. Pockets may be provided for small items but generally the large interior compartment remains undivided and is not particularly convenient for keeping items in the compartment sorted or separated.
One such backpack is shown as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,096,978 issued to Frank M. Noice on Jun. 27, 1978. This patent teaches the backpack described above with the large interior compartment, outside pockets and zipper closure. This patent solves the problem of loose loads in the interior compartment by having straps inside to tighten against the load.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,209,384 of Anderson issued May 11, 1993 makes an effort to divide the large interior compartment into pockets to hold specific tools. Actually the backpack is three backpacks in one with separate large interior compartments separated by fabric panels and accessible by a long peripheral zipper. Each separate section has fabric pockets formed on the fabric panels in various shapes to hold various tools. Long narrow pockets are formed to hold long narrow tools such as screwdrivers, etc. Larger elastic topped pockets are formed for holding larger tools such as pliers, wrenches, etc.
A portable desk that can be carried like a backpack is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,680,973. A front side wall of the carrier has a rigid surface that can be used as a desk. The front side wall and rigid surface is closed by a zipper that when open reveals a large main compartment and a lateral and slide panels on the inside of the front panel.
Other U.S. patents that disclose backpacks or similar devices are U.S. Pat. No. 4,687,036; U.S. Pat. No. 5,743,447, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,706,992. The '036 patent discloses a handbag having dividers to form pockets which can be carried like a backpack but is really nothing more than a large purse. The '447 patent describes a rolling variable capacity backpack having a collapsible section which can be expanded to increase its capacity. It is intended as a substitute for school lockers. The '992 patent discloses a backpack for carrying a laptop computer. It has a large central compartment closed with a zipper and exterior pockets.
None of these patents teaches or suggests a flexible divider system to keep articles or items carried in the backpack separated or sorted. Each teaches the conventional backpack with a large central compartment closed by a zipper and pockets for various items on the outside. It would be advantageous if a flexible divider system could be provided for the large central compartment of a backpack that allows articles or items carried in the backpack to be separated or sorted.
It is therefore one object of the present invention to provide a backpack with a flexible divider system to divide a portion of the large main compartment for storing books, files, and papers.
Yet another object of the present invention is to add a flexible file system to the main compartment of a backpack.
Still another object of the present invention is to add a plurality of rigid dividers to the main compartment that are expandable.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a series of rigid dividers attached to the back panel of a backpack that are configured to facilitate access.
Still another object of the present invention is to attach a series of rigid dividers to the back panel of a backpack that are progressively shorter from the rear towards the front to facilitate access to the compartments formed by the dividers.
Yet another object is to provide an expandable, flexible file system to the main compartment of a backpack that detachable.